Love Conquers All
by Ms.RydenPotter
Summary: Harry has won the war but there is a major setback he has lost his voice and only one person can help him. WarningSlash, Mpreg
1. Unwanted Help

Hey folks basically the main of this story is Harry has won the war but ignores the world because he has lost his voice and only one person can reach through to him. Warning if you dont like slash, go away!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry?" Hermione Granger knocked on the door. Harry walked down the long master hallway and let Hermione,her husband, Ron Weasly, and a mysterious figure who was wearing a silver hooded robe so his face and hair was concealed. He hugged Hermione and shook hands with Ron while looking at the silver hooded figure with curiosity going through his deep emerald eyes.

He then led them down the hall into the sitting room. He gestured for them to sit down anywhere they pleased while he made himself comfortable as he sat down in his black chair. Ron and Hermione settled down on a crimson loveseat, while the hooded stranger hesitantly sat down on the green and silver couch. Harry offered them tea and then he asked _Why are you here_?

"Harry, we have to talk to you about something important", Hermione said her brown eyes saddened, " As you see, we have brought a guest with us. He is here to help you with some of the problems you have been dealing with."

Sparks of anger flew through Harry's emerald eyes as they narrowed in anger at Hermione's words, _I didn't ask yout two to go behind my back and talk about my personal problems!_

"Mate, you need some help!" exclaimed Ron, defending his wife. " Ever since you defeated Lord Vol-, You-Know-Who, you have been cooped up here with barely any visitors! You don't have anyone to keep you company, we are basically your only visitors, and you deserve m"ore than that!"

"Please, Harry, we just want to help you," said Hermione, who was on the verge of tears.

"Mate, It is for your own good," and at that, Ron nodded at the hooded figure. The stranger then stood and dropped his hood.

Once Harry saw who the hooded figure was, he would have given anything to have his voice back, but since that wasnt gonna happen he thought to himself, _Oh, Merlin, I thought he was dead_!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hehehe cliffhanger a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who it is. R/R please be nice it is my first one


	2. Flashing Back to the Final Battle

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The silver hooded figure took off his hood. Once Harry saw who the hooded figure was,

he would have given anything to have his voice back, but since that wasn't gonna happen

he thought to himself, _Oh, Merlin, I thought he was dead_!

** _flashback_**

"Avada Kedavra," hissed a hooded Lord Voldermort, his eyes reduced to

glowing red slits. Harry watched as the curse threw the one he loved high into the air.

Harry screamed as the body hit the floor.

"Noooo," snarled Harry, voice smothered in pain, hurt, and betrayal. With this, he

whipped his wand away from Bellatrix's body and pointed it at the Dark Lord.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," screamed Harry with so much force and vengeance, in a

voice filled with tears and pain. He had the one he had loved the most and no one

could replace the love between them. So, with that, Harry killed his lover's killer.

Everyone watched as the great Tom Riddle, the almighty Dark Lord, slowly fell to the

ground, never to arise again.

Harry walked slowly and quietly over to were his beloved's body had fallen. He wept

silently as he turned the slim, pale, fragile, body over.

"Harry," said Hermione speaking softly, "Harry, you need to get some sleep. You really

need to rest." She looked down at him, soft tears ready to flow from her deep brown eyes.

"Harry, Hermione is right. You look soo tired and it has been a long day," agreed Ron, "you need

to sleep." he tried wiping the blood and dirt off his face, but only succeeded in smudging it across his face

and into his bright red hair. Harry didn't hear either of them, didn't feel the strong, muscled arms

pick him up gently. He tried keeping a hold on the body in front of him, but someone gently pried it from his grip.

Hagrid carried Harry up to Gryffindor Tower, or what was left of Gryffindor Tower. He laid Harry down on to one

of the remaining beds and gave him a sleeping potion. The last words Harry spoke were, "I could of

saved you, but I didn't. I didn't even get to say good bye. Why me? I fulfilled my end of the prophecy.

Why didn't you live? You were supposed to live." With that he drifted of into a deep sleep, the

comforting kind, the kind without dreams.

**_End Flashback_**

See, what most people didn't know was that, there was a second part to the legendary prophecy.

Part two stated that if either should live, he would marry his one true love. However, Harry's had

died, brutally yet, without any pain. Harry didn't think his aching heart would ever heal from the murder

of the one he loved dearly. He was the only one that Harry had come close too. Harry had shielded

himself from everyone else, including his best friends, the Headmaster, and his teachers. No one

had understood him, to them, he was just "the Boy Who Lived". The only one who understood was

the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

R/R

Tell me watcha think. Did you think it would be Draco? BTW if you give me ideas, I might be able to make a story out of them, or add them into this story somehow.

Anyways, sorry my chapters are soo short. I dont have all the time in the world to write. High school was alot harder than I expected, and I am trying to get all my homework and chores done. It is hard to do all that and write stories. However I will have another Harry Potter story coming soon. If your also into High School Musical, I will have a Tryan slash story coming soon.


End file.
